Lovely Complexity
by Yoshiki ClockWise
Summary: After his training, he went back just to be chased again by girls. Not until he met little miss Hyuga does he felt a bit of life. Unfortunately, she has eyes on another. How far can he go to open her heart for him? SASUHINA Kami and fate together!
1. Arrowed

SasuHina oneshot!! twee....!! anywayss~~i got addicted to it dont know why...

anyways here it goes!!

**ohyah. dizclaimerz** : if i look like **Masashi Kishimoto**, walk like **Masashi Kishimoto**, talk like **Mr. K**, then your painfully drugged. i don't own **naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Arrowed

Sasuke was on the bench. He just got back from training from Mr. Orochipedo, I mean Orochimaru. Sasuke looked around, right to left and vice-versa. Something was definitely strange, his Uchiha fangirls' sense is tingling up his spine, and he sense that they are right behind him.

Sasuke looked behind, there, a mob a rabid fangirls, yes, including Ino and Sakura, standing behind the bushes. Their grins as wide as there ugly faces. Sasuke sighed. _Why are these animals still inlove with me? Didn't they heard I trained with Orochipedo?_ Sasuke stood up, and there he smirked at them. The girls stood there, both crazily inlove and puzzled. Just then, a cloud of smoke and dust surrounded Sasuke, and there he disappeared.

" Oh no! Saskay! He's missing again!" Sakura cried with her pink-hair all frizzy. " It took me days just to convince him to come back to me!!"

" What?! No! " Ino objected raising her right hand, slapping the fore head of the poor leech. " He came here because Orochimaru is into pedo. " Soon, most of them started to argue and stuff and didn't notice that Sasuke was behind a wooden wall. He sighed. All he wanted was alone time, a time for peace, a time to think.

As he slowly walked away, he saw Naruto. Naruto was all energetic as possible and ran into Sasuke. " Sasuke-teme!! I'm so glad your back here!! So, how has it been, being back here??"

" Hn... " That was all he could answer.

" Hn? " Naruto immitated his voice.

" Hn. " He said once more.

" Hn? " This time, it really pissed him off. He pushed Naruto-baka out of his way, angrily, and stomped his way back home. Though, he stopped when he saw a blue-headed girl, hiding behind a tree. _Oh no. Not another one!_ Sasuke thought. Though, he had never seen this girl in the village before, she seemed to be new, so it wouldn't be a problem. But though, she seem to be alone, so he just walked pass by her.

" Pfft... " He hissed at her as he passes by. His black eyes looked back again, checking if he was about to be chased. There still, the girl just stood behind the tree, observing someone and ignoring him. _What's this?_ Sasuke knew all the girls will drop dead once they see him, but this girl is different. She had her eyes on another. A blond, blue eyed, moron. Naruto.

He was very curious. Why is that girl looking at Naruto like that. Blushing, smiling. It seems like she has a crush on him. Wait. _That's it!_ Sasuke felt a bit jealous, and surprised. Naruto has a stalker. That is something you don't see everyday. But that also made him wonder, _why Naruto?_ _He is a moron, a girl falling head-to-toe for him would be mental. Otherwise, impossible._

Sasuke walked behind another tree that was just behind the her, looking at the mysterious girl who was observing Naruto. She is kinda, cute. _Wait, why am I thinking of this!?_ He glanced back to her, but she wasn't there anymore. She was walking towards Naruto. _What the heck is she trying to do?_ He thought for a minute. That girl seemed to blush when she looked at him, and he concluded that she had a crush on him, though it is impossible. He thought harder, then his face lighted.

" Ah! She's gonna confess to him! " Sasuke said in a way of saying 'Eureka!' Though, there was a paused. " OH MY KAMI!! SHE'S GOING TO CONFESS TO THAT BAKA!! " Sasuke rushed over there, but it was too late. Naruto was standing there, puzzled yet curious. The girl with her silky blue hair, still blushing.

He watched them.

" Ano... Na-naruto-kun... I.. um... y-ou se-see... " She blushed and stuttered and fiddled with her fingers. This was definitely a cute and a different girl. And the way she blushes just makes him blush. A bit. But Sasuke frowned when Sakura walked passed by the baka. Naruto's attention was somewhere else, and he followed her. The girl was still standing, blushing with her eyes closed. Does that girl know he isn't there anymore. He walked towards her, infront of her.

" I... ano... I love you!! " Sasuke went tomato red, blood pressure rising. Of course, he hears a lot of ' I love you ' from the animal-bakas, but this one was different. She really meant it. He smiled for a second, but was shocked to as she repeated the sentence again.

" I love you, Naruto Uzumaki!! " _WHAT?!_ It felt like a big Naruto-baka arrow sign piercing through his chest. This can't be good. A girl doesn't like me. A girl! The girl opened her lavender-white eyes. They both looked at each other. Sasuke felt his heart skipping a beat, like a drummer who forgot the lyrics. She stared at him with her big, innocent eyes. Sasuke looked at her, still red and flushed. Her blush is so cute! He thought. But it faded, and he sweatdropped. The girl fell to the ground, but the raven-haired boy caught her in a knick of time. She was so light, like a feather. And the way her long, silking blue hair rested on her arms. She is so innocent. Sasuke grinned, not evilly, but just a plai grin. She is so soft.

But he felt a bit paranoid. He can't go soft, especially when he had a horde of rabids looking for him. And the girl his carrying? He has to hide, or at least find her house. But little does he knows, he barely knows the girl. He looked at every direction, but he has no choice. He ran straight to his house, going through alleys to avoid suspicious people.

He panted, but he made it. But his " something is behind me" senses are tingling once again. He looked back, there the horror started...

" Kidnapping innocent girls, already Sasuke? "

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!!!!

hope you like it. Putting as much humor as I can. And unlike my other first crack fic, i kinda began to be lazy. But i promised that this will be updated. Pls. R&R. Reviews are loved. And we have cookies.

Also, I believe Hinata belongs to the dark side. The Akatsuki side. Bwuahaha!! No, I'm just retarded again...

~~ mee-chan also known as ME


	2. Warmth

~~ YAY! Chapter 2 is here. I can't believe it,. So anyways. Trying not to make the characters too OOC. You do know what happens when characters goes OOC. Sorry, no humor. I want things to be serious already. So I might changed the catergory.

**Dizlcaimerz of the Worldz :** I walk, I talk, I don't own **Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Warmth

" Kidnapping innocent girls, already Sasuke? "

He glared like him like he never glared before. He doesn't know why he was angry seeing the pervert ninja, but the term pervert covers it all.

" What do you want? " He said, not trying to lose his coolness.

" Well, I know Orochimaru doesn't kidnapped girls... " The silver hair ninja response. He scanned on the girl Sasuke was carrying, tilting his head. " Isn't that Kurenai's student? Hyuga Hinata? "

Hyuga Hinata. Hyuga. _No wonder why she has bionic eyes. But Hinata, that's the most beautiful name I had ever heard. _He smiled for a bit, but remembered that he was still there.

" Why don't you go away? " He hissed, shooing him off. He pointed at the fainted Hyuga on his arms as he gripped her tightly.

" Your not going to keep her, are you? Miss Kurenai might get worried... " Sasuke sighed. Nothings going to brush him off. Unless...

" Hey, Pervert-sensei... " Kakashi titled his head, first time seeing the Uchiha being curious.

" What? " He pathetically said.

" Did you know the new volume Icha Icha Paradise is out? " The sensei looked up, then his eyes widened as he soon realized that there was a new volume of his favorite book.

" Well, I'm off to get that book... " _Wow, lucky guess_, he thought. He looked around hoping that there aren't anyone spying on them. Finally, he stepped into his house. Unfortunately, two heads peeked out from the bushes, faces boiling like water. I wonder what did they heard, or see...?

Hinata woke up. She had the strangest dream. It first started off as her, usually stalking Naruto. Then suddenly decided that she was going to confess to him. But instead, she confessed to Sasuke.** To Sasuke**. After that, everything went dark. She yawned, and looked at the right. That;s strange, she curiously doubted. The window supposed to be on the right side of the room. She hoped she didn't woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but strangely, she woke up at another's bed.

" Wh-what?! " She jumped off the bed. Her eyes jumping from every corner. _Where am I? Did someone kidnapped me?_ She never remembered being taken away, nor Godaime sending her to a mission.

" Your awake? Already? " _That voice._ It isn't really familiar. But it has that cold tone, more like an Uchihas kind of talking. She looked at the opened door, there stood young Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the clan.

" Wh-why am I he-here? " She stuttered. Confused, she tried to run, but something stopped her. She felt a hard gripped on her hands. She looked up, it was him. _Fast,_ she thought. He looked down to her with his cold, black eyes. Not a hint of emotion.

She didn't say anything. She doesn't know anything. Why was she here? And most importantly, why was he here? She wondered if it was a nightmare, but the firm hold on his hand says that it's real. Why? Because she felt the warmth in his hand merging into her own. _What is this feeling?_

He sighed. He was bored. He let go of her, knowing she won't escape this time. He looked at the scared Hyuga. Did I actually scare her? He sat down beside her, but she moved a bit farther from him. She still doesn't know why she was in here in the first place. It was awkward silence then on. They both sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling, at the floor. But Hinata has to break the silence, especially if she's the one who wanted to be silent.

" Ano... " She started, scratching her blue hair, " Wh-why am I he-here? " She asked politely. Innocently. Sasuke grinned.

" Your here because you fainted after you confessed to Naruto... " Though, he doesn't want to tell her the rest of what happened. Hinata looked down, blushing.

" Ano...wha-what did he s-say? " Sasuke's smiled faded. Naruto didn't saw her confess, he left for the pink leech. And, as much as it hurts him ( though, doens't know why...), Hinata confessed to him. But he has to lie. He doesn't know why, but he wanted to lie to her.

" Naruto said it would be best if you two were friends altogether, besides, he likes Sakura more than you. " The Uchiha said it in a fast paced. He wanted to get over it. But, he thought about what he said. He looked at Hinata, who was staring to the ground. Her eyes wide open.

" I ca-can't b-believe it... " She said to herself. But Sasuke was able to hear it. " Na-naruto wo-wouldn't s-say th-that... "Her words began to part and her eyes began to swell. " I can't believe that I fainted!! " She cried. Sasuke frowned. Seeing how sad and desperate Hinata's love for him was. Hinata fell to the ground, knees attached to the ground. She covered her face from her tears, but it is so overwhelming. Plus, she doesn't really mind if Sasuke saw her crying because everyone knows, _Saskay has no emotionz._ But everything doesn't make sense to her, Naruto doesn't just say things straightly. And most of all, what she doesn't get was why Sasuke with her. It totally made no sense whatsoever, but since Sasuke was the smart, leader-like in their team, there's no point in doubting.

On the other hand, Sasuke felt a bucket of guilt falling down to him. He never knew a simple yet so obvious lie can be that overwhelming, especially when it is the truth. But he lied. Lied. Naruto didn't say that. He did. But why should he care? Even if Naruto did hear Hinata confessing, Naruto would have rejected her, just wanted to stay friends. It is her fault why she liked him, it was also his fault why she was like this. _Shit. Why am I doing this in the first place?_

An hour passed, Hinata finally stopped crying. She lied on the bed, she also found out it was his. It's fragrance was heavenly to her nose. She deosn't know why, but the scent was pleasing. Sasuke walked in the room ( A/N : Just to tell ya he left at her whine...guilt, no? ), both hands holding two, hot cups of tea. It was the first time making tea for someone.

" Good, you stopped crying. I thought you'll cry 'till morning... " He sarcastically said, but it somehow made Hinata giggled. He doesn't get why, so does she. " So, how are you? "

" I...I'm fine... " She replied. Sasuke sighed. He doesn't know how to cheer her up, she is a girl. A girl not interested him. _Why isn't she interested me? What does Naruto have that I dont except being a moron and idiot?!_ Those thoughts are screaming in his head a couple of times. He handed her the tea he made. She took his offering, and smiled. That smile. He often saw a lot of smiles. Fake smiles, goofy smiles, rabid fangirl smiles. But this smile is a lot different. It kinda remind him of what he had a long time ago. Family. Their smiles that makes him happy, even in the unluckiest days. Her warm smile reminded him. He felt an ache in his heart the minute her smile faded and sipped the cup. He wanted to see that smile, that so warm smile.

" Um...Sasuke-kun... " She asked. Sasuke sat down beside her, feeling uninterested. " Why did you carry me here? To your bedroom? " Sasuke just stared at her. He has no idea why. He just, maybe felt like it.

" Because I caught you before you fell on the ground... " Sasuke petulantly responded, it was the only honest thing he said. Though, he noticed her stuttering was gone. Was it the fact that she felt a lot relaxed with him? He glanced back to her, she was giving a soft smile at him, whispering '_ thank you._ ' That took Sasuke a surprise. _Why is she thanking me for? I lied to her. Somehow hurt her. But she doesn't know that._

" Sasuke-kun... " The nickname she gaved to him was really irritating, but he'll just have to deal with it later. " Thanks...for helping me... I know it is really troublesome for you an- " Hinata pasued. She stood up quickly and bowed down to him. " I-I'm so so-sorry, for n-not te-telling you m-my na-name! "

He sighed, well, her stutter did come back. " Hyuga Hinata, right? " She nodded. He stood up. " You don't need to do that to me, anymore. " Hinata looked at him, wondering. She can't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke was smiling, at her. And he said that in a bubbly tone. Hinata blushed, _why is he smiling at me?_

Sasuke didn't noticed it either. He was smiling, saying it bubbly too. That wasn't like him. He even started to blush the second she blushed too. Not only that, a new emotion he isn't familiar with is growing in him. But he denies it.

" Sasuke-kun... " She asked sweetly. He brushed off the feeling together with the smile, but not the blush. He only stared at her innocence.

" What? " He annoyingly said.

" I ha-have to le-leave... it's ge-getting late... " He nodded. He walked with her throught the dark halls. How can he see through the dark? They reached the door. Hinata stepped out of the door, and waved him goodbye. But before she left, she looked back at him.

" Oh, Sasuke-kun! " He sighed. What is it, this time? And why Sasuke-kun?

" Um... ano... I wa-wanted to s-say th-thank you... for t-the tea, and li-listening t-to m-me... " She fiddled with her fingers and blushed. " I h-hope we g-get to see each o-other, ne-next time... " She blush more, and waved goodbye to him. She was happy, she doesn't get why. Being with the Uchiha makes her feel, like in a totally different world. Not the same way she felt when Naruto is with her.

The things she felt when she was around him was :

1. Pressure

2. Embarassment

3. Don't faint

4. Confess right away.

5. DON'T FAINT

But being with the black-headed Uchiha makes her feel another emotion. She wonders why, but that emotion just makes her happy. It is really annoying to her, it was also annoying to Mr. Uchiha Sasuke. Because he doesn't even get why?

Hinata sighed. She was about to exit the main gate of the Uchiha Residence, but an unlikely pair of squares jumped out of nowhere.

" There you are! "

* * *

CLIFFHANGER 2

Anyways, finally satisfied with this. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written since Abraham Linclon! JK.

Anyways, who are these unlikey pair of squares you say? Kiba and Shino? If your guessing that then maybe...

But who cares? I made Sasuke too OOC here I think?

SASUHINA RULEZ MY PANTZ!!

~~mee-chan


	3. Morning Chances

Yayz, I'm done with this chapter. But besides that, this one is effing long. Longer than Neji's chestnut hair. Teehee. Also, you can see here that I introduced the not-so-regular mornings of Hinata and Sasuke. And how Kami and fate lead them to each other ONCE AGAIN!!! Thank Kami for that. You might also notice that I changed the stupid summery because it made no sense to my plot XD

**Dizclaimerz : **I don't own **Naruto**, or **Barney**, or the **Internet**. Definitely not **fanfiction**, **Bill Clinton,** **Twillight**, **the Golden Spatula**, **Raspberry Pie**, **Orlando Bloom**, **the Beetles**, **Polka**, **this computer**, **WoW**, **Msn**,** Counter Strike**, **the Philippines**, **the drugs they used**, **the dictionary**, and **Pikachu**. What I do own is **this story**, **Mr. K( JK, not really )**, the **damn computer**, and **Abraham Lincoln**.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Morning Chances  
**

" There you are! "

Hinata jumped when a friend of hers, dogboy Kiba, yelled. Shino, was with him too. Apparently, he was drag into it.

" Ki-kiba-kun! Sh-shino-kun! " She cried back with a sweatdrop falling to her rosy cheeks. " Wh-what are y-you two do-doing here? "

They looked at each other like idiots. " Let me rephrase that for you... " He said, " What are YOU doing in duck-head's house?! "

" Duck-head? " Ponder the little Hyuga Hinata turning away from them.

" It's Sasuke... " Shino stated. Hinata blushed. Kiba stomped simultaneously for her excuse/

" Um... you see... " Hinata looked at her pale wrists, she was going to be late for curfew. I have to go. Maybe I could tell them about it tomorrow.

" Uh, Kiba-kun, Shino Kun " She bowed to them, " I'm sorry, but I have to leave as soon as possible... " Hinata left in a freakin' speed of light. Not minding who she'd bump into as long as she apoligizes to them.

Hinata pants as she reaches her house. She lookes at her wristwatch, checking if she isn't late from her curfew.

" 10:50 pm.... " Hinata told her self. There was a paused, remembering what would happen if it is passed 9 o'clock. A sweatdrop drips from her head. " ...ALREADY?! " Hinata panicked. She was late in coming home, very very late. _Probably they're asleep by now, but who sleeps at 10?_ Hinata planned on going inside the gate and surrender herself to ultimate punishment, but she never wants to face her father. She looked at the bricked wall, beside it was a tree that she could climbed into to. Besides the other trees surrounding their house, she only focused on that tree because the window of her room was easy to reach into.

Heck.

There are a lot of possibilities for Miss Bionic eyes to get in the house, but she is a simple-minded girl. And after with the the Naruto-rejecting-her issue, all she wanted was to go to sleep. Sleep. The next thing she did, she started climbing up on the tree, grabbing and stepping into a few branches. To be honest, she is a natural in climbing. Who knew?

Hinata stepped into a window, sighed and dived into the bed. She thought of a flashback when she almost slip from one of the branches. She was glad she was back home, back inside her room. But her mind drifted easily on another subject.

She stared at the ceiling,there was bunch of cob webs hanging. An angry look appear in her face the minute her eyes looked at a picture she took, with permission of course, with Naruto. She approached the small cabinet beside her and grabbed the pictures with her pale white hands. She doesn't know why Naruto said that, she doesn't even remember Naruto saying that to her. What she do remember, Sasuke was infront of her with a priceless look in his face.

Then she fainted.

But maybe she was too busy of what Naruto's reaction will be, that she forgot to listen. GAH! She brushes off the thoughts. Now she knows that Naruto doesn't have interest at her, she was glad she told him.

She placed the picture of Naruto back on the wooden cabinet. She noticed a pile of books that she always forget to fix. She collected them hand by hand, and saw an old album labelled " 13 years old. " This must be a book composed of her and her friends and some other people's picture. She turn page by page, giggling some crack up pictures, some pictures of her family, and a lot of pictures of Naruto ( In which Sakura gave to her :D ). Though, since she felt no love for him, she considers burning them, or at least give them back to Sakura.

_I think I'm being mean. I shouldn't be upset over something, except of my overly dramitic breakdown that Sasuke witnessed. Besides, like I said, I am just glad I told him._

Morning was blissfully wonderful. Hinata woke up from a peaceful sleep. She had an awkward dream, even when it isn't clear, she dreamt about Sasuke. Which isn't normal because she usually dreamt of her and Naruto living a happily ever after. She brushes those thoughts, she deosn't have a connection with him anyways. She took a short shower to refresh herself. Ate a full meal of breakfast, which is a miracle since Neji was the one cooking it ( not bringing up the burnt food ). Her father, Hiashi-sama, who apparently dislike her a lot, just told her to be careful on her way to the training grounds. Was he being nice or something? It was really an awkward morning, but she kinda like it.

Sasuke apparently has a wonderful morning. He woke up with a neat hair ( sounds impossible :d ), and had no nightmares about his family's little massacre. He actually had a good dream. It was blurry though, but he met a girl. She has dark hair, just like Sasuke's, and it was long. She had snowy white skin with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Her face wasn't clear, but he can say that her eyes illuminated like the moon. He took a long bath, because obviously Kakashi-baka-sensei is always late, and dressed himself accordingly. He ate a hearty breakfast not filling himself to the extreme, and drank orange juice which tasted like watermelons :O. Throughout the morning, he plastered a smile in his face. He doesn't know why, doesn't care much. All he cared is that his morning would be perfect...

" OMG SASKAY!! "

...or not.

Hinata stepped into her sandals and left the house. She didn't want to rush, she felt like going to the training grounds late. It isn't like her at all, but she just felt like it. She felt her heart beating in relaxation, almost like a rhythm she hears when Neji sang in the springs. She felt happy, no reason why, she just felt like it. She skipped her way to the training grounds, made a turn, and paused.

Naruto-kun...

Duck head's morning was finally disturbed. It has too. That smile is just freakin' creepy. Just imagine him smiling all the way! Back to the story. Sasuke is running. Running from, let's say, 3 to 30 rabid fangirls squealing and screaming just to glomp to Sasuke. Sasuke needs to find a hiding place. Fast. Sasuke took a turn, eyes rolling from every direction. Jackpot, a bush. Not even those girls who has boy knowlegde knows where boys hide when girls are chasing them. Sasuke got an smoke bomb which he keeps in his pockets in case for emergency. He turned around, reluctantly threw the bomb at the girls instead of the ground, and it worked! He jumped into the bushes, despite his going to dirty his clothes.

" Hey?! Where's my Saskay-kun?! " A girl shrieked.

" Your Sasuke-kun?! " They started arguing who's who and started to scramble, finding for the famous Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed in relief. They're gone, finally! Sasuke fell flat on the ground, and him surrounded by bushes. He was lucky to land on something very soft.

He heard a whimper. He looked around, no one was there. Am I hallucinating from those animal-bakas screeching? He looked on the ground in which he landed on, and was shocked to see he landed on a person. Particularly a blue-headed girl. Even from this point of view, he can see that she is brightly red.

" You... "

* * *

And Kami saved again!! I kinda love this chapter...except for the beginning. It really annoyed me. Of course, you do know the girl so it is no use for me to give you hints. Yet, Duckboy landing on a girl makes me a bad peson. And he is flat on her!!! Gah!!! Jashin might kill me right now!!?!?

Anways, going to read more fanfics about SASUHINA. If you know any good ones, please, put it in your reviews. And while your doing that, think of what Bill Clinton would do if he just scanned and not put review?? Please, think of the duckies...

especially Bill Clinton...

~meechan


	4. Fake Boyfriend

**Chapter 4 - Be My Fake Boyfriend?**

" Hyuga? "

" Uchiha-san? "

His cold, dark eyes stared right back at her pure white ones. He felt the world stop for a moment, no sooner his face began to blush instantly.

" Ahhh! " Hinata screamed the minute Sasuke snapped back from his thoughts. Sasuke jumped at her sudden scream, landing his back against the wall.

" What are you doing here?! " They both yelled together saying the same things. Hinata's eyes flickered every time the thought of Sasuke being "above" her came. And in every passing flashback, her head felt heavier, and heavier.

" Hey! Wait! Don't fai- "

And in a glimpse, she fainted...

... in his arms.

* * *

  
" Sasuke-teme?! What the hell happened?! Why did I hear a girl shrieking?! Is that Hinata?! What did you do to Hinata?! Why are you holding her?! And most importantly, why are you two hiding in the bushes?! "

The Uchiha felt like punching the blond - and very much annoying - dork. But his hands had their own will, that is, to hold the slightly heavy Hyuga.

" Sasuke?! Sasuke-teme?! Are you listening to me?! " He yelled more, realizing that Sasuke was deeply staring at the girl.

Panting, the pink head Haruno Sakura came up running to see who made that sudden noise, but was only shock to see Sasuke holding Hinata tightly in his arms. " Sasuke?! What's going on?! "

" Yeah! And why are you ignoring me again? " Uzumaki added lifting his thick gold brows.

" Hm. " Was his only reply.

But it wasn't because he didn't care, it is the fact that he doesn't know what or how to explain to them why the sleeping Hyuga girl is on his arms.

* * *

" Hinata...? "

She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to see the myserious person who called her.

" Naruto...? "

He frowned.

" HINATA?! "

She jumped as the boy flinched her name once more. When she had a better view of him, she made a surprised and slightly confused look on her face.

" Sasuke. Not Naruto. "

" Oh. "

...

...

...

" Wait... w-why am I in t-the hospital? "

He half-smiled the puzzled Hyuga as she grips on tightly her bedcloth. " Yeah... "

" W-why? "

He rolled his eyes. " You fainted.. " He shrugged.

" Oh... P-probably be-because of Na- " She paused just before she could finish her sentence. " W-why we-were y-you in the b-bushes? "

" Fangirls... " He honestly spoke, tilting his head arrogantly.

" Oh.. that explains why... " She whispered to herself.

" I should asked the same question. Why were **you** in the bushes? "

She hesitated to answer, maybe he might laugh at her for stalking the same person who "rejected" her.

" Is it because you're stalking Naruto again? " He questioned her, lifting his brow. She shooked her head repeatedly, but even without the Byakugan, Sasuke can see through her that she is pathetically denying it.

" Of course you are. "

Hinata bent her head sorrowfully. How she wanted Naruto to be hers, even when he rejected her. And how she just can't help hiding herself from his presence. She was totally inlove with him, but she knows that he couldn't return the feelings. If only there was a way that could make Naruto feel the same way for her.

" Hey, you alright? "

She smiled. Cheerfully, as light sprakled in her eyes.

" Sasuke-kun?! "

He raised both his brows as she call his name.

" Hm? "

" Will you be my boyfriend?! "

Sasuke fell of the chair he was sitting on. It was so sudden, for a girl he doesn't quite know, was asking him to be her boyfriend. He glanced at the pale girl's face, seeing only desperation on her white, lilac eyes.

" I-I m-mean, ju-just a f-fake bo-boyfriend! To m-make Na-naruto-k-kun jealous..." She turned away, ashamed of what she said. Sasuke's reaction can only described as confused, surprised, and just plain oblivious about it. A lot of girls asked him to be their boyfriend, but he would obviously reject them. Now a girl wanted to use him to make the other one envious. He doesn't know whether to be angry about it, but for some reason, all he could reply was...

" Yeah, whatever... "

For some reason, their was a small tint of a deviously happy grin on his face. He doesn't seem to know why he would be happy about it, but if it would make Naruto jealous - or obliviously explode of him having everything - than he would surely take it.

" Thank you so much Sasuke-kun! I'll meet you by Ichiraku tomorrow! " She said flawlessy, not a stutter in every word. He nodded and left the room. Still mixed with emotions, standing out the most was him entirely happy about it.

As he fast-walk into the empty halls, he made a big smile on his face. He stopped where no one could hear, or see him. He raised his right fist into the air, shouting...

" YESSS! "

* * *

Holy sh%tfaced monkey assed ninja. I actually made the fourth chapter.

yeah...

this was supposed to be on hiatus until my retardedness-of-an-illness is over. but particularly, I'm still a retarded fool. I'm the former AnonymousThreat now changed to Pots and Pans. Why? Because I need to start.... **fresh**. Now moving forward. I'm going to do oneshots for now on. I'll still continue this even when Hidan nags me to join his religion of his.

Now let's talk about this chapter. Sasuke fell unto Hinata, Hinata fainted. Naruto head the shout for help, and discovers Sasuke holding Hinata tightly in his arms. Sakura is here and why the fuck did I include her here?*shot* Now they're in the hospital. Naruto and Sakura isn't here, maybe the next chapter they will be. Sasuke seem to be retarded at the last.

Yeah, Hinata has guts to ask the coolest boy in Konoha(someone she never liked), to become her boyfriend... er um, fake boyfriend.

anyways, there's your duckies.


End file.
